


Ночевка

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton's Farm, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, the fic that you've probably read a million times now
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони и Стиву пришлось спать в одной кровати, и им нужен способ, чтобы уснуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночевка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spend a night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900325) by [MystikSpiral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral). 



> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)
> 
> Автор был вдохновлен данной работой:  
> http://tinyurl.com/l6k6bdy

Тони проворчал и удобней положил голову на подушку, взглянув на цифровой будильник, который показывал 12:01 ночи красными жирными цифрами. Будильник мигнул, дразня, и Тони понял, что до рассвета еще шесть часов, и эта пытка еще долго не закончится.

— Не могу поверить, что он это серьезно, — непритязательно фыркнул Тони.

Кровать осторожно скрипнула, когда Стив сел.

— Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, прекратить мямлить?

Тони взглянул на него боковым зрением и, прищурившись, не стал поворачиваться, ведь человек, который лежал рядом с ним, был сейчас без рубашки и, вероятно, так же смущен, как и Тони. Тони был еще более раздражен тем, что он лежал к нему спиной, потому что другой бок устал. До этого Тони рассматривал прекрасные скульптурные мышцы Стива, пытаясь заснуть, заняв самый краешек кровати, и старался не двигаться, потому что любое прикосновение или шевеление будет замечено. Не помогало и то, что стало прохладно, поэтому он думал немного пододвинуться назад, в тепло, но не хотел, чтобы их задницы как-то соприкоснулись.

В его голове бегали противоречивые и спорные мысли. Между ним и Стивом всё было нормально, но не настолько, чтобы делить кровать, и всё бы хорошо, но черт, он всё еще думал о том, как Стив разорвал колоду пополам голыми руками. Это повторялось в голове снова и снова как заклинание, и Тони легонько поправил член.

Прошли несколько мгновений тишины, Тони закрыл глаза и пытался не думать о сне, чтобы заснуть. Естественно, это не работало, так что он стал осматривать декор, стараясь не замечать, что ему приходится с кем-то делить комнату. Всё было довольно старомодно: деревянные стулья, небольшой шкаф, который был одним из немногих вещей, что они принесли с собой, и скромная лампа, стоящая на тумбочке. На самом деле в лампе не было необходимости, если учитывать количество света, которое попадает из окна, будь это солнце или луна. Это почти заставило его захотеть повернуться и посмотреть, как Стив выглядит с сияющим на него лунным светом.

— Тони?

Он замер, в горле вдруг пересохло, и почему-то слоги не получались в связную речь.

— Да-да?  
— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Стив, и его голос был таким мягким, каким Тони его никогда не слышал.

Тони не сел, подумав, что если Стив не сделал этого, то он должен ждать какого-то приглашения.

— Нет. Что стряслось?  
— Не знаю… Не могу уснуть.  
— Я тоже. Здесь холодно по ночам, — Тони перевернулся на спину, вглядываясь в потолок.  
— Ты не говорил мне, что тебе холодно.  
— Мне нужно говорить тебе всё? Кроме того, это не такая уж большая проблема. Я просто немного замерз, вот и всё, — Тони свернулся калачиком под одеялом, и Стив отдал ему свою половину.  
— Ты не должен делать это.  
— Это не большая проблема. Я спал семьдесят лет в худших условиях, — пошутил Стив, но Тони не улыбнулся.  
— Мы до сих пор не придумали, что бы такое сделать, чтобы уснуть. Я думаю, стоит утомить друг друга, — сказал Тони, и вышло более недосказано, чем он хотел.  
— Всё как обычно. Может, будешь конкретнее? — ответил Стив.  
— Хорошо, Капитан Умник, давайте поиграем в алфавит, — Тони втянул воздух через зубы. — Говори слово, с которого начинается буква алфавита, и так далее.  
— Хорошо, — Стив повернулся на бок, приподняв бровь.  
— Начнешь ты или я? — спросил Тони, наконец смотря Стиву в глаза.  
— Давай ты.  
— Ананас.  
— Банан.  
— Вождение.  
— Эта игра ужасна.  
— Это не начиналось с буквы «Г», похоже, ты продул.  
— Какая-нибудь другая игра? — закатил глаза Стив.  
— Есть только одна «игра», которая заставила бы меня уснуть, она называется «спустить», и этого точно не произойдет.

Стив притих, и Тони захотелось ударить себя по голове. Как он ранее заметил, они были не на том уровне дружбы, и молчание было тому доказательством.

— Ну, я не уверен, насколько комфортно ты бы себя чувствовал, делая этого возле меня.  
— Я всегда могу уйти в туалет.  
— Или ты бы мог делать это здесь, а я бы отвернулся и притворился, что ничего не знаю.  
— Мы мужчины. Мужчины мастурбируют. Мы взрослые люди и можем говорить открыто о мастурбации.  
— Точно, и, чтобы быть честным, это заставит меня заснуть тоже, так что я бы мог просто присоединиться к тебе. Я имею ввиду, черт возьми, на войне это было нормой. Не в смысле, что мы должны смотреть друг другу в глаза.

Они и не смотрели друг на друга прямо сейчас, оба глядели в потолок, будто там есть ответ, как лучше начать. Тони решил сесть. Так было для него удобней, но это означало, что Стив получил бы полную картину происходящего. Чтобы избежать этого, Тони повернулся на бок перед будильником, который в настоящий момент показывал 12:45 ночи, и медленно запустил руку в штаны.

Если серьезно, Тони было не так трудно говорить со Стивом о мастурбации, так что ему самому было легче начать. Даже простые поглаживания вызывали царапающий шум на простынях. Он пытался не кончить слишком быстро, хотя они и условились, что всё нормально. Тем не менее, было неловко, ну а как еще могло быть? Они только что говорили о мастурбации, заканчивая друг за другом предложения, и Стив был чертовски эрудирован в этом плане. Тони не был даже вполовину серьёзен.

Стив мог слышать только шуршание одеяла, которым Тони обернулся почти полностью. Старк вдруг понял, что тот, кто мастурбирует рядом с ним прямо сейчас, будет командовать им завтра. Одна мысль почти заставила его спустить, почти. Тони умел подходить к краю, а потом расслабляться и спасать себя от перспективы быстро кончить.

Характерные звуки прекратились, Тони провел большим пальцем по уздечке, подумав о том, как выглядит член Стива, типа делали ли Стиву циркумцизию, был ли он большой, как Тони фантазировал, с чувствительной головкой, и о ком Стив думал, когда мастурбировал. Какое же было бы везение, если они думали об одном и том же: Роджерс трахал его в квинджете после миссии, адреналин после опасного задания… Тони сжал член у основания, чтобы успокоиться еще раз.

— О чём ты думаешь? — спросил Стив, его голос был напряженный.

Он не должен отвечать. Это вызовет ужасно неудобный разговор утром, но…

— Ты трахаешь меня на к-квинджете. 

Слишком честно. Стив может встать и уйти прямо сейчас, зная, о чём Тони фантазирует. Он был уверен, что Стив не гетеро, но всё же.

— Сумасшествие, что это одна из моих любимых фантазий: трахаю тебя у стенки после того, как заставлю замолчать твой придирчивый рот… черт.

Тони был так близко, так сладко близко к оргазму из-за слов, которые потрясли его до глубины души. Он остановился и повернулся к Стиву, они смотрели друг на друга нерешительно, и Тони взглянул на его член. Прекрасный, большой, даже лучше, чем ожидалось. Он потянул руку, желая попробовать, неуверенно погладил.

— Говори еще, — прошептал Тони, резко дыша, пытаясь сдержать стон, когда Стив взял в ладонь его член.

Они поглаживали друг друга в унисон, обмениваясь взглядами, полными похоти и неверия.

— Тебе было приятно, потому что мой член входит в тебя легко. Я поднял тебя и брал, прижимая к стене, и наблюдал, как ты подставлялся всё больше и больше.

Тони застонал, медленно толкаясь в кольцо ловких пальцев, обхвативших особенно хорошо. Он пытался догнать Стива, тестируя теорию о том, что его головка чувствительна, и был приятно удивлен тем, что Стив неожиданно выгнулся. Роджерс заговорил хрипло:

— Я хочу трахать тебя, пока ты будешь без памяти от того, какой сильный оргазм перенес. Хочу, чтобы всё удивлялись, почему ты стал таким неразговорчивым, и ты не скажешь ни слова, ведь я единственный, кто должен знать, почему ты такой тихий. Почему не можешь остановиться возле меня и взглянуть, и почему мы продолжаем исчезать после миссий.

Тони сжал свои пальцы, толкаясь прямо в его руку, и скулил его имя. Прошло несколько минут, и Стив кончил следом. Они провели их, впервые целуясь сгоряча. Тони провел рукой по горячей груди Стива, чувствуя, наконец, его губы на своих. Он целовал мягко, но настойчиво, пытаясь намекнуть, чтобы Стив взял инициативу, ведь командирская жилка в нём заставляла Тони покрываться мурашками.

После некоторых манипуляций с испачканной простыней, Тони вздохнул и положил голову Стиву на грудь, задумавшись, не слишком ли он это быстро. Но Стив, похоже, ничего против не имел, и нежно устроил Тони удобнее.

— Тебе всё еще холодно?  
— Больше нет, — улыбнулся Тони.  
— Надеюсь, это был не последний раз, когда мы помогаем друг другу уснуть, — проговорил Стив на ухо Тони, который уже почти заснул.  
— Говорил же, что это сработает.  
— Думаю, ты бываешь прав в _некоторых_ вещах, — подразнил Стив.

Тони легонько толкнул его локтем и заснул несколько секунд спустя.


End file.
